Rise of the Eagle
by Hector123
Summary: The sequel to Mixed Blood. While hiding in the forests of western Canada with his uncle, Hector discovers his Grand father's WW2 journal. He hasn't forgotten about Camp Halfblood or Percy. But he doesn't know how to feel about what happened. And he feels that there are things his uncle is keeping from him. WARNING! This story will be a lot more graphic than the last one. Enjoy ;)
1. Percy's POV

Ch. 1 Percy's POV

I can't believe what I just saw. Everyone was shuffling around uncomfortably. I noticed Annabeth in the middle of the crowd, she looked paler than a ghost. I walked over to her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Hector asked for help...and I said no." She sounded shaky. "Did you see Shayla? I could have stopped that, but I was too stubborn. This is my fault."

"You had no idea those guys were going to attack them the way they did, don't beat yourself up about it."

Before she could say anything, the Stoll brothers came barrelling through the crowd of campers and crashed into us. Panting and wheezing, Connor (or was that Travis and the other one was Connor) gestured to Annabeth.

"Have you ever seen anything like that, Annabeth?" He said while trying to regain his breath. "He had TWO Gods claim him!"

"Never" She said simply with an ominous tone.

Chiron returned alone at the top of the hill with an expression I've never seen on his face before. I saw fear. It was subtle and I could tell he was trying to hide it, but the look in his eyes and the occasional twitch in his tail gave it away.

It was fear alright, and if Chiron was scared of something, that chilled me to the bone.

He gulped right before he spoke. "Children! It has been a long night with many terrors, but also a night of accomplishments." His voice changed into a more inviting and upbeat tone. "And so, in celebration of Blue team's victory, Mr. D and I would like to offer you all a toast! Everyone, please, make your way back to the mess hall."

Everyone shakenly nodded in compliance and slowly marched off towards the mess hall. This whole thing with Hector felt odd. I mean I was just claimed by this Poseidon guy and everyone bowed to me as if I was royalty. But when Hector gets claimed by TWO godly parents (one of them being Zeus: King of the Gods!), everyone reacts like they just saw Abraham Lincoln come back from the dead. Why didn't they give him the same treatment I got?

The only person who could be able to answer my question is Chiron, I thought.

I turned my attention back towards the top of the hill, where I just caught a glimpse of Chiron's tail and then it disappearing behind the mound of mud. I turned back to Annabeth.

"I'll meet you there, I just got to check something out"

I trailed Chiron and Mr. D through the forest, jumping from tree to tree as to not get discovered. I could only make out fragments of their conversation. They used words like disaster, apocalypse and war. They stopped at the edge of the forest.

"It's been a Millennia since a hero had that much power. Such power could rival my OWN, Chiron!" Said Mr. D. "And now, because of that Henry kid, every single camper knows it."

Chiron crossed his arms and scratched his beard. "Remember the incident at camp during the cold war? Remember how delicious your wine was that night?" His tone sounded like he was insinuating something.

"Indeed I do remember, my old friend" Mr. D said with a wicked smile. "How could I forget?"

They strolled off chuckling at something. This was way too much for one day, I thought to myself. Dinner and sleep are two things I need desperately right now. Later that night I met up with my cabin at the Hermes table and felt a touch of sadness when I saw a tiny bit of space beside me on the bench. That reminded me of Hector. Why did Chiron carry him off like that? I know he killed those guys but he was defending Shayla and himself.

Before I could think of anything else, everyone's cup including mine was magically filled to the top with a dark purple liquid.

"Campers! Every few decades we offer a single cup of Mr. D's famous celebratory wine to you the campers. Please, drink and enjoy." Said Chiron who appeared from nowhere.

Without thinking about, I took a sip. I could taste the alcohol, but there was an excessive sugary taste to the drink and a bit of something else. As I tried to think of what that third ingredient could be, my eyelids were suddenly heavy. Soon I rested my head on the bench and closed my eyes. I was out.

I woke up beside a single pillow and a strange feeling in my head. I felt like I had a hole in my head that should have been filled. I'd forgotten something, but didn't have a single idea what it was. I just couldn't stop staring at that pillow. Luke rushed into the cabin with Annabeth and Grover, he looked relieved to see me.

"There you are Percy. I've been trying to find you all morning, the Stoll brothers said you missed your first two activities" He said. "C'mon, you're not gonna miss my class!

"I'm coming, but do you know who sleeps there" I asked him with my finger pointing at the lone pillow beside mine.

"Nobody, you're the only one who sleeps in that corner, dude"

"Are you sure, there aren't any new kids that came to camp this week?"

"Nope, you're the only new kid this week" He looked puzzled. "The last guy before you, came to camp six months ago."

Annabeth and Grover both nodding in agreement with Luke.

"You alright, Percy?" Said Grover.

I paused thinking about the empty space in my memory, but decided not to pursue it. Although, I had a funny feeling that I'd remember someday.

"I'm good," I replied. "Now can anyone tell me anything about this Poseidon guy?"


	2. The Pines

CH 2: The Pines

Hector POV…Six years later…

Thinking. That's the only thing I've been doing for six fucking years. I've been thinking about my friends back at camp. Grover and Percy. I've been thinking about why they haven't looked for me. I've been thinking about how Annabeth selfishly denied my request for reinforcements back on that hill. I've been thinking about what Chiron said;" You have no idea how powerful you are." Nowadays, I try NOT to think. I guess there are worst things that can happen to me besides thinking. There's not much danger when you're living in the woods. Especially the woods of Canada. It was nice living back home in British-Columbia again.

The cool thing about being nineteen in Canada is being able to drink legally. The not so cool part is only being able to drink with my uncle. No road trips, no parties and no girls. Just my uncle Atticus. He's not much of a people person. But what he lacks in social skills he makes it up with sheer determination. He is the most stubborn, hard-working, straight-forward person I have ever met and I respect him for it.

I was pretty content with the life I was living. There was always work to be done, whether it be tending the garden during summer or felling pine trees to make firewood for winter. It was a rainy spring night, I was sipping a can of bud beside the fire in our log cabin. My uncle must have gotten off early from the mill because I heard his truck pull in. The door creaked open, he stormed in soaking wet and didn't say anything.

"Bud?" I asked him, raising the beer towards him.

"Thanks," He took the beer, sat down on the chair opposite to me and cracked it open. "You're gonna need other."

"Why, did you finally invite people over for a party?"

"No," He said with a long pause. "Hector, you're old enough now to know what happened to your parents."

Ever since I left camp with my uncle, he's never told about my real parents. I slowly reached into the bag and grabbed another brew, not knowing what to expect.

"John and Keiara were their names. John and I shared the same mother, but John's father…Ares. Your mother's father…Zeus. You share both your parent's godly genes."

"So I'm some second generation demi-god, is that it?

"Something like that," Said Atticus. "When you were little, all of you lived out of town in a forest not far from here. John made a solid cabin on the mountainside for you and your mother. The place was called Strawberry Hill."

"That name rings a bell. I always heard stories about some forest fire near town. Didn't some asshole throw his cigarette beside the highway and burn that whole area down?"

"That's what the mortals told themselves," He downed the rest of his beer and crushed the can as if it were jelly. "But that's not what happened. There were things my eyes couldn't make sense of that night. Thousands of shadows creeping through the woods. John always saw things differently, but I knew how much danger we were in when I looked in his eyes. You couldn't have been more than a year old and John put you in my arms."

He stopped, stared into the fire for what felt like an eternity. Two more beer cans hit the floor.

"Keiara rushed me down to the river with you in my arms," He continued. "I caught glimpses of your father over my shoulder. There was so many of those things that for every slice of his sword, there were ten more beasts surrounding him. When he lost his sword, he used his bare hands. When they mangled his hands, he used his teeth. I've never seen him fight like that. The last image of my brother that I carry with me to this day is him covered in blood. He gave us enough time to get on a small boat. I remember thunder clouds above us. They were circling your mother, who stayed on the shore. Then all I saw was white. She…She put a fucking lightning bolt right on top of herself. Where she was standing just seconds ago, was now a crater the size of a swimming pool. Half the mountainside was instantly covered in flames. I could hear thousands of painful screams. Every single one of those mother fuckers were burning and it was music to my ears. There hasn't been any of those things around here since. But I didn't take any chances. The only way for me to give you a normal life was to put you in a normal mortal family. So that's what I did. "

"My parents died protecting me…" I said with tears in my eyes. "I see them in my dreams and I miss them, so much."

I bowed my head as tears rolled down my cheeks. Was it my fault? How come my grandfathers didn't help? I felt my uncle's hand on my shoulder, he didn't say anything and he didn't have to.

"Enough of the tears, boy." Atticus said. "A new life is waiting for you at sunrise, get some sleep."

I followed his orders, went to my room and closed the door. On my bed there was old leathery journal that had a note on it. It read; _Your father wanted you to have this_. I flipped the cover and in the center of the page was a single name in hand writing. Allanzo Ceci, June 5th, 1944.


End file.
